


Through the haze, back to you

by 64_words



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Pillow - Freeform, Sleepovers, Walking Home, andres takes care of martin, another google search fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/64_words/pseuds/64_words
Summary: martin's drunkbecause he always isbut he needs to get homeand who better than andres to get him thereOR the 3rd google search fluff fic prompt brought to you by yours truly
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	1. Take Me Home

“Martin, come on, you’ve had enough.” Martin giggled helplessly as he felt Andres help him up, barely registering what he said.

“But Andres, w’were havin’ fun,” he slurred, still giggling. He heard Andres click his tongue, looking down at him with an unreadable expression.

“Martin, pull yourself together.” Andres chided, trying to get Martin up the stairs to his apartment.

“You’refunny‘ndres” Martin stumbled slightly, making Andres dive to catch him and stop him from falling down the stairs. “You’ve always got m’back” he slurred, trying to stand up, causing him to fall on to the railing.

“Martin, focus. Come on, up the stairs, one foot over the other.” This, it seemed, was lost in translation to Martin, who was now balancing on one foot. “No, Martin, come on.”

“Y'said one foot.” Martin giggled again as he slumped into Andres hold.

“Do that again and I’m dragging you.” Martin fell silent, surprising Andres.

“’Ndres, why do you do this?” Andres felt Martin’s hair brush against his neck, and it took all he had not to run a hand through it.

“Why do I do what, Martin?” giving an exaggerated sigh, Martin elaborated

“Bother. With me.” Martin stopped walking, swaying only slightly where he stood. “I mean, look at me! I’m a mess, I’m a drunkard, I’m poor, I don’t dress well, I don’t know how to stay out of trouble, I don’t know when to shut up, I don’t know when I’m meant to speak, I don’t know what fork I’m supposed to use for deserts, I’m… I’m pathetic.” Andres grimaced slightly, feeling something twist inside him.

He put his arm around Martin again, suddenly having the need to feel him very close.

“Martin, my friend, you are many things, but you are not pathetic. You are funny, you are kind, you are smart, and you are everything to m-“ Andres stopped himself, only now aware of what he was saying.

Suddenly, Martin yawned, comical look of exhaustion sweeping his features.

“Hey, ‘ndres? I’m reaaaallyyyy tired.” Finally, they reached the top of the steps. Andres chuckled lightly.

“That’s why I’m taking you to your room.” He felt Martin rest his head against his shoulder.

“Okay.” They continued in silence, with the occasional stumble from Martin, until they reached his room. Andres unlocked it, already having prepared Martin’s key. Immediately, Martin fell on to his bed, light snores telling Andres he was asleep. Andres sighed, closing the door behind them, and surveying Martin.

His hair was tousled, his cheeks still rosy from the cheap alcohol, his arms were splayed out, one over his eyes and one over his bed, lying over his covers. Andres smiled fondly at the man.

Resolving that it was too late to go to his own apartment now, he lay on Martin’s bed. Not a moment after he’d rested, he felt Martin moving against him. Andres lay an arm over Martin, bringing him closer. Still asleep, Martin burrowed further into his hold, resting his head against Andres’ chest.

“’ndres?” he mumbled through his sleep, “You’re my new pillow.” Andres chuckled, pulling Martin even closer, running a hand through his hair.

“I thought you were asleep.”

“Well you climbed into my bed, d’you expect me to stay asleep?”

“Sure, _carino_.” Martin hummed at the nickname, tilting his head up to press a kiss to the side of Andres’ jaw.

“I love you.” he mumbled, falling asleep. Andres smiled, looking down at Martin’s sleeping form, taking in his fluffy, windswept hair, his rosy cheeks and his curved lips, parted slightly as his light snores escaped him once again.

“I love you too.”


	2. Keep Me Here, By Your Side

Martin woke up feeling like he’d slept for years. He was hungover as sh*t, his head beating drums and his arms heavier than lead.

He sat up, groaning slightly as his perspective changed and his vision swam. For reasons unbeknownst to him, he patted the bed next to him, as though expecting someone to be there.

Nothing

Martin tried to tell himself that it was to be expected, why would there anyone be in his bed, but he couldn’t shake the cold wave of disappointment that crashed down on him.

What the f*ck happened last night?

He searched his memory, desperately trying to identify the faces of the strangers surrounding his flashes of scenes, blurred as though they’d been messily erased.

Shaking his head, he got out of bed, resolving that he would feel better once he had a cup of coffee.

He entered the kitchen, turning to his coffee machine only to realise that there was a cup already waiting for him.

“Sleep okay?” Andres’ voice came from behind him, not teasing, not cold, but filled with warmth. Martin turned around to give him a small smile.

“I have no idea what happened I- wait- what are you doing here?” Andres smirked at him, cocking an eyebrow and tilting his head slightly.

“Surely you weren’t _that_ drunk… although, I assume you would’ve had to have been after what you said…” Martin felt a terrible sense of foreboding and horror slowly dawn on him as he tried to think of what he could have done – what he could have _said_.

“Sh*t – I-I’m so sorry, Andres, I swear, I didn’t mean it” he rushed, stumbling over his own words in a hurry to correct whatever it was he’d done.

“Martin, are you telling me that you really don’t remember _anything_ ” although Andres was still smirking, still the cocky bastard that he was, there was a hint of something in his eyes.

Disappointment?

“alright, what the f*ck did I do?” Martin thought, still clawing desperately at his memory.

He took a sip of his coffee, trying to clear his head. A low chuckle sounded from next to him and he looked up, only to be met with Andres suddenly right in front of him. His eyes trailed Andres’ face, taking in the sharp jawline and the teasing curve of his lips.

“ _Martin_ ” Andres whispered, tantalizingly close, he only seemed to be getting closer. Martin met his eyes again.

He was fully aware of his face heating up, the familiar tingling behind his jaw telling him that his ears were burning a bright red.

All too soon, Andres pulled back, suddenly the epitome of nonchalance as he leaned back on the kitchen counter, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. Martin set his mug down, putting his face in his hands and rubbing it, once, twice, and then pulling away, just trying to wake up enough to make sense of the whole situation.

“I-“ Martin sighed, “What did I do?” he groggily rubbed at his eyes, lowering them to the melodious trill of Andres’ amusement.

“Let me just say that your drunk self makes for some… scintillating _pillow talk_.”

“Pillow talk? Is this about the memory foam? You know that sh*t doesn’t work like it-“ Martin’s confusion was clear, and his mind was working tenfold the amount it should’ve been in its state. Andres laughed again. He crossed the space between them in an instant, pressing Martin against the wall behind him.

Martin felt his eyes widen, the close proximity of their bodies, Andres’ eyes boring into his own, the hand gripping his shoulder, all-making his mind stop. It froze, as though he’d dipped into ice-cold water, although his whole body felt as though it were on fire.

“ _Martin_.” his voice was gravelly, discordant in it’s own dizzing way, “do you have something you need to tell me something?” Martin bit down on the inside of his lip, trying not to look down at Andres’ lips, desperate to hold the eye contact, to not show his cards.

“I-“ his voice broke.

Martin just shook his head, trying to step away, forgetting that he was pushed against the wall. “n-nothing” Andres smirked, and suddenly his face was too close to Martin’s, his body right up against his own. They were so close, if Martin were to simply tilt his head up they’d be kissing.

Something along the same lines must have been going on in Andres’ mind, because no sooner had Martin moved to pull back again, Andres kissed him.

Open-mouthed, biting down on Martin’s bottom lip and eliciting what Martin hoped to be a very dignified gasp, Andres all but crashed into him, as though he was drinking Martin, swallowing him whole.

He put his hands on Martin, running one through his hair and using the other to bring him closer.

Martin, for his part, did not fight the development, instead looping his own arm around Andres’ neck and clinging to it, using his other hand to hold Andres by his shirt, tugging him ever closer.

They pulled away, each gasping for breath. Looking into Andres’ eyes again, Martin saw nothing but an unidentifiable glow.

“Sh*t” he swore, “I-I’m so sorry, Andres-“ Martin stuttered, trying to escape the situation he’d found himself in. why had he let it go so far? Now Andres would pull away, laughing about how it had been _to easy_ and leave him forever.

“ _Por favour_ , Martin shut up and listen.” Obediently, Martin’s jaws snapped together, Andres gave him a small smile, “I love you.” with that, Andres’ lips martin’s again, softer, gentler, as though he were giving Martin a chance to process it. Martin was still against the wall, still held there by Andres, but now he just melted into the other. Were they even on the wall anymore? He pulled away slightly, only now becoming aware of how they’d moved away from the wall, into the open space.

Andres was embracing him, holding him as though they were a couple.

“I love you.” Andres repeated, gave him a half smile. At those words, Martin felt last night come back to him

_I love you_

_I_ _love you too_

The ‘unidentifiable’ glow in Andres’ eyes suddenly seemed all too familiar. All too natural. All too real. Love. Andres loved him.

Martin let out a watery chuckle, tears he hadn’t felt before now streaming down his face.

“I love you too, Andres.”

Andres pulled out of their hold, giving Martin a warm smile and stepping back into the kitchen, preparing two new cups of coffee.

“4 years and a really bad hangover.”

“what?”

“that’s all it took.” Andres turned around, smiling at Martin from behind the kitchen counter. Martin gave him a lopsided grin

“I should get drunk more often.”

"I don't think that's what you should take away from that, _carino_ " Martin crossed his arms over his chest, giving Andres a playful glare

"And what should i take away from it, then?"

"We need to talk more." Martin pretended to consider.

"That doesn't sound terrible" he relented. For what he hoped was not the last time, Andres laughed.

To hear that sound everyday for the rest of his life.

That was how Martin knew he'd found his place.

By Andres' side. With Andres by his.

Together forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god  
> every time i read that it just gets worse... but i've tried rewriting it and this is the most coherent out of the other drafts... so tada???  
> aight  
> ig that's it then
> 
> leave kudos and/or comments if u liked the fic? 🙃  
> anyway gnight guys love you all 😘🥰😊🙃✨💖

**Author's Note:**

> aight i think i might actually make it into a series  
> also considering doing a 'morning after' as a chapter 2???
> 
> erm this wasnt exactly a quality fic  
> just some light banter and sleepy confessions... i literally wrote this in half an hour, its not good 😅
> 
> I'd love to hear what you guys thought, and if you have any feedback, anything from the way i tag to the pillow-talk, i'd love 💖
> 
> eid mubarak to you all, love you and stay safe 💖💖💖😘😘😘✨✨✨


End file.
